Little Sister: The Lost Boys Fanfiction
by Darktwistedmind386
Summary: A story about a woman whose life gets change by her new mysterious friend who taunts at her mind. She learn that he's a vampire who was causing the disappearances in Santa Carla. Her co-worker is concerned about this mysterious friend of hers but she ignores the warnings. She knows what's dangers her new friend could bring, but she wants a taste of it. Instead, she gets more...
1. Can't get you off my mind

Rebecca has been living in Santa Carla for less than year after moving from the country. Hired on by Scott to assist him to help sell empty houses from the disappearances in the local area. After so long working together, Scott becomes interested in having a close relationship with his new assistant, Rebecca, but she doesn't feel the same. After getting into an arguement with him, Rebecca walks back home from work at night, when she bumps into a blonde man in a long black jacket.

"Pardon me, I'm so sorry." She saids.

He dosen't speak a word or seem angry at the situation. She continue walking, but couldn't overcome this strange vibe she got from the blonde stranger. She looks back, but he'd already disappeared somewhere in the darkness.

A few days later, her phone rings...

"Hello...?"

"Hey, it's Scott."

"Oh, hi Scott. How are you?"

"I'm good. I was calling to ask if you wanted to join me on the boardwalk this evening."

"Scott, I already told you. I'm not interested in a relationship. I'm sorry."

"I know. It don't have to be a date. I thought it would be a good way to discuss company business. I have great ideas. We'll have fresh air and can eat at a food stand. It'll be strictly business only, I swear. What'd you say?"

"Alright, business only. I'll see you at the entrance way."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

hangs up*

At the entrance of the beach boardwalk, Scott finds her and they make their way in, watching all the people having fun, riding rides and laughing. Scott discusses his ideas on how to sell the empty houses quicker by attracting citizens outside of town or making advertising boards.

Then... something far across the way, she sees the same blonde stranger that she'd bump into the other night, he was staring in her direction from the other side of a amusement ride with a daring look in his eyes until the ride blocked her view of him and he disappeared when the area came back into view.

"Rebecca? Are you alright?"

"Hm?... Yes, I'm fine."

"You look like you saw a ghost."

"It was nothing."

But she was very aware it was something, or someone there. They was more about this blonde stranger that made her curiosity flair. The more the evening got later, the more this blonde stranger was nagging at her mind. She wanted to find him, maybe just to talk. She thought of an excuse to get away from Scott to look for this mysterious being.

"I'm kinda thirsty. How about you? Do you want something to drink?"

"Yea, which stand should we go to?"

"Don't worry, I'll go and get it. You can wait here. You want a soda?"

"Just get me fruit punch, please."

"Okay, wait here. I'll be right back."

"Here take some cash."

"It's okay. I got it."

"Alright, I'll wait here by this... um... clown. Maybe not, I'll be by the..."

she walks away* "I'll be back."

whisper to himself* "She's acting awfully strange tonight. "

Walking around a corner, getting out of Scott's veiw of her, she wondered in the same direction where she saw the blonde stranger. She walked around several times until she admitted failure in her search, she retreats to a food stand and drops her money on the ground. She bends down to retrieve her money when a pair of leather boots and pants stepped closer. She looks up to see the same blonde stranger, who she been searching for earlier. He leaned against the food with one shoulder, looking down at her. His tall blond hair was combed, waering a long black jacket, giving her a crooked smile as he study her. She retrieves her money from the ground and stood back up, looking into his daring eyes that never left the sight of her

"You should be more careful."

He said with his smooth voice.

"With what? I don't need to take advices from... hotshots like you."

His raised one eyebrow with amusement and laughed silently to himself.

"That's a rude way of talking to someone of who you've been stalking."

"I wasn't stalking you. More like, you was stalking me since I bumped into you. You should let that go. It was an accident."

"No hard feelings were taken"

"So what do you want?"

He shooked his head, before answering.

"No reason." He smiled.

He was putting off the some uneasy vibe she felt before, making her nervous to be around him. He probably dress this way to play a role of a tough guy, just to scare people. Supposedly, it works for him. He also was the mysterious, dangerous and daring type that makes guys want to challenge him and the type of guy women would be attractive to, which is the same route she was going.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"What's your?"

"I asked you first."

She remains quiet, not answering him.

"Come on... What's the harm in a name?"

"Rebecca." She finally answered.

"Well, Rebecca. I'm David... So... you like hanging out with that pal of yours?"

"Yea, we're on a date." She lied.

He laughed silently to himself again.

"Sure." He said with disbelief in his voice.

He turns his back and walked away, headed down some stairs to a parking lot. She walks to the edge and watch him as he got on a Harley motorcycle and started the motor. He seem to know what he was doing to her. He turned his head, seeing her still watching him and gave her the same crooked smile as before. He nod his head in asking her to ride along. She felt drawn to him and without putting much thought into her decision, she walks off the boardwalk and sat behind him on his motorcycle. He raced the motor and took off down his path. She held onto his side for support and looked behind her to see Scott standing at the edge of the boardwalk, watching her abandon him as she leaves with another man on his motorcycle.

Scott whispers to himself.

"What have you done?"

Several minutes pasts by, as they ride through the city and into the country side.

"Where are we going?" She ask, raising her voice over the motor.

He remain silent, only answering her question when they finally arrived to their destination. Their path ends next to the woods, peaking over a private beach where two people was enjoying the night, making love with each other on the sand.

"Here we are." He said.

This was strange to stop and just spy a couple, so she thought. He waited for her to hop off, then parked his motorcycle before getting off himself.

He walks closer to get a better view of the people down below, follow by Rebecca walking up to him, studying his what might be going through his mind.

"What are we doing here?" She whispers.

He twists her question around and saids...

"Do you believe in vampires?"

"What? Vampires? That's just fairytales." She said.

"What if I say, you're whole life is a lie"

"Get for real. There's no such thing as vampires. I figured a guy like you wouldn't believe in such childish things." She laughed.

She found no sense of humor in him, only a dead, cold, serious look in his eyes that made her feel more uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." she said.

In a quick flash, David disappeared in a blur right in front of her that made her jump out of fright. Scared and uncertain of what just happened. She looked all around her to find him, but only found his motorcycle near by. A branch cracked in the trees, making her jumped again in fright. She turned to see him standing on the strongest branch, high up in the tree.

"Who said fairytales are not true." He scolded.

David quickly flys out from the tree and attack the couple on the beach as they screamed. Sounds of cracking and gushing could be heard. Rebecca becomes terrified at the sight and runs into the woods as an escape, frighten he might attack her next. Could it be the reason why he brought her here in the first place? David quickly flys over her and landed on his feet in her path. The moonlight shined on him that revealed his vampire facial features. He was more terrifying looking with his brow and cheek bones more sharper and his blue eyes changed to a firy color with sharp fangs extended past his lips. He walked closer to her, while she step backwards.

"Do you believe in vampires now? Or do you think you're dreaming?" He ask.

"You're the one causing all those disappearances."

"I must feed on their blood." He tells her.

Still walking closer to her, she continues to walk backwards and falls on the ground. He steps into the shadows and back into the moonlight, seeing his face resorted back to its normal features.

"Ask yourself this... How long can you stand a short mortal life?" He ask.

He kneels in front of her and lays a hand on her cheek, putting her into a deep sleep before she could speak.

She wakes up the next morning in her apartment, laying above the covers on her bed, with no memory of how she got there. Suddenly the phone rings and she slowly raises up, daze and confused. She finally manages to get out of bed and answer the phone.

"Hello..."

She answer softly, holding her head with the other hand.

"Hey, it's me Scott. I been calling you all morning. Why haven't you been answering your phone?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't hear it. I'm kinda out of it this morning."

"Maybe, if you wasn't out partying with that punk. You've would be better off."

"What?... Punk?... What are you talking... Oh! Scott, I'm sorry. You see, I didn't mean to..."

"Never mind. Just forget it. Just get yourself over here. You're late for work."

"Alright. Give me one hour."

"See you then."

"Bye."

hangs up*

She rubs her eyes and decide to take a quick shower to help wake her up. As she stood there under the running water, she'd try to collect her memory of everything that happened last night. She remembers now... her mysterious friend name David was a vampire. This was still hard to believe, but she knows what she saw. What was once a fictional tale, now became a reality. Vampires do live amongst us.

After one hour...

She makes it into work and sits at her desk and push all her papers to the side. Scott then walks in and sits on the corner of her desk.

"Sorry, I'm late." She saids.

"You're here now... tell me... why did you leave with that man on that motorcycle? Was I not good enough?"

She quickly thinks of an excuse to tease him with.

"Maybe, I wanted to make you jealous. You know... seeing a girl riding with a hot guy on his motorcycle would make man jealous.

She said this because she knew it would make him mad, knowing he had feelings for her.

"That man is bad news. You need to stay away from him." He said with a strong tone in his voice.

"Don't be so quick to judge him, just because of he's dress and rides a motorcycle. You don't know anything about him." She said.

"... and neither do you! I wouldn't care if he drinks at the bar and knock over mailboxes like some criminal, but there's more to him than what you know."

"Like what?"

"Just trust me... Stay away from him. He's luring you into a trap. Can't you see that?"

She stayed quiet, showed no signs of backing down. Staring at him hard until she won. In his defeat, Scott broke his gaze from her.

"I'm going to get coffee."

He saids and stands up from her desk, leaving her be as he walked out amd headed to the break room.

A week goes by and no sign of David...

She couldn't help but to think how her lifestyle was so dull with the same routine over and over. She thought maybe David could be her key to an adventure, but could she handle the danger that he'll bring? With her mind set, each night she would walk onto the beach boardwalk to find him, but had no luck. Then one day, on her way home after dark, the rain starts to pour, making her completely soak from not having an umbrella. Out in the distance, she recognize another individual walking in the rain. It was David. She could tell by his blonde hair and body shape. He walked past a building and out of her sight. In her efforts, she runs to catch up with him but when she finally catches up at the corner, she all around her to see where he might be. The street and alley ways were empty and no sign David anywhere.

In her last hope, she shouts outloud for him.

"David!... Show yourself!... I know it's you... Where are you?... I just want to see you again."

Moments later, David finally reveals himself to her as he step out from the shadows, across the street.

"You could never be what I am." He saids.

"So why didn't you killed me?"

He hesitates before answering.

"I like you, kid... Take care."

"Will I ever see you again?" She ask.

He takes a puff from his cigarette and blows smoke from his lips. When a large truck blocks her view of him and he disappears out of sight after the truck reveal the scene.


	2. Apart of your world

A month later...

Scott has finally found himself a girlfriend, leaving Rebecca in peace and only socialize with each other at work. Inside her apartment, she was cooking scramble eggs since she couldn't sleep and watch the news about more disappearances about a young man, but only this time... a familiar blonde hair individual was caught captured on a security camera, who attacked the young man. The film was too much of a blurred for the authorities to identify, but she knew herself from the body weight and the long jacket that it was no one other than David.

The floor creek behind her, as the moonlight from the window cast a shadow on wall, knowing she was not alone. She slowly picks up a kitchen knife in front of her and spins quickly around to stab the stranger but the intruder caught her hand and drops the knife when she realize it was David who stunk inside her apartment.

"You don't have to kill me." He saids

"What you doing in here?"

"I need you, Rebecca."

"For what?"

"I want you to join me. To be who I am. A vampire."

She becomes shock at his words, standing there with his hands still holding her wrist.

"If you don't join me. Then I will make you one by force." He saids.

"You won't have too." She saids.

A surprise and soft look developed in his eyes and he loosen his grip on her.

"I want to be with you." She saids.

He remain silence at her response. Then the smell of burning eggs reached her nose and she quickly retrieves them and placed them on the back burner and shut off the stove. She turns to find him gone from her sight and hears the sound of a motorcycle coming from her open window. She quickly looks out and see him on his motorcycle.

"Come with me, Rebecca." He said smoothly.

She grabs a jacket and slides her keys into her pocket and walked out the door, locking it behind her. She meets up him and see him smiling at her as she sat down behind on the motorcycle and strap her arms around his waist into a hug. He rev up the motor and took off to his destination of where he wanted to take her. The ride was must longer this time, so she rested her head on his shoulder until they arrive near a large cave entrance. Another strange location that he had brought her to, but she wanted this adventure, so she didn't need to question him this time. They hop off the motorcycle as David leads her inside that reveal to be more like a underground collapsed building with junky looking furnitures, candles and old decorative trinkets hanging about.

"Home sweet home. Make yourself comfortable." He said.

She watch him from the entrance as he went to light several candles that help lit up the surrounding area. Then sat down in an old fashioned wheelchair like it was his throne, that was partly covered up with a dark cloth. He look to see that she never left her spot.

"Come on... Sit with me, Rebecca."

He patted on the arm of his wheelchair.

She carefully walked closer and sat down on one end of an old couch, near where he sat.

"How you like the place? I decorated it my myself." He said.

She examined her surroundings of this place he calls home.

"It's not a bad place... for vampires that is. It's dark and chilly in here."

He laughed.

"You get use to it after awhile... They use to be many of us living in here... long, long ago. Back when I used to ride a dirt bike, instead of the Harley I have now."

"What happened to them?"

"Killed... This guy name Michael had some young pals who killed them all. Before all that... the leader tried to get Michael to join us, but he refused his offer and killed him too."

"Who was the leader?" She ask.

He smiled at her.

"He's the last one of our kind in this city, up until this day he still roams the streets at night.

"You?"

"Bingo"

"So what you're saying is... This Michael guy killed you. So how could you still be alive?"

"A pair of antlers stabbed through me. Very painful. But lucky enough, it missed my heart. I was able to heal from it later."

"Heal? After being killed?"

"A vampire's life is immortality. Call it a blessing or a curse. Unless someone knows what they're doing. Death can not touch us. Sickness doesn't stay. Wounds are heal miraculously. Only a few can kill us. A stake through the heart, holy water... even the sun."

"If this Michael guy knows you're still alive. He might come back after you again."

"Not no more he can't. That was over thirty years ago. He'll either be too old or already knocked on death's door. Unlike myself, I'm the same age as I was back then."

He stand up and walked over to a small table, where a wine bottle sat, decorated with metal and red jewels. He picks up and examines the empty bottle before setting it back down.

"I want you... to not only join me... but to be apart of me." He said.

"What do you mean?" She ask.

He tosses a small cloth to the side to reveal a syringe underneath. He picks it up and walks over to her, making her more nervous.

"I want us to be as one. Having the same blood running in our veins.

She push herself back as she wacth the syringe in his hand.

"Just a little blood is all I ask." He saids.

She nods her head in surrendering to him and let him stick the needle in her lower arm, as she whimpers from the sting and draws blood from her. He takes the syringe out and rolled up his sleeve and sticks the same needle into his lower arm, injecting her blood into his vein, surprising her with sickening act. His eyes closed and twitches his brows before he open his eyes again. He removes the syringe and draws blood from his other arm.

"Your turn." He saids.

Frightening of knowing what's happening next, she quickly gets up from the couch and walk backwards before running to the side of the cave. With no time at all, he flys and quickly grabbed her as they both landed flat on the ground. He props her up and holds her against him with one arm, as she trys to break free from his strong embrace. Still holding the syringe in one hand, filled with his blood. He sticks the needle in her shoulder and injects the blood into her veins before removing the needle. She becomes daze as frighten images flash within her own mind of unfamiliar faces, watch herself kill innocent people and drinking the blood they shed. At some point of her mind, she sees a reflection from what appears to be a river in the forest as the moonlight shines on the water. Looking down, it dosen't mirrored her own face... it was David's reflection. She realize these were David's memories she was seeing, all the way from his childhood up until this present day.

Her eyes snaps open to see David standing before her a few feet away as he wacthed her. An overwhelming, wave of fear came over her like a frightened child by the images she saw and started to burst out crying in tears.

He watch her wipe the tears from her eyes. "My sister... Not by birth... but by blood." He tells her.

She confuse by what he meant and looks up to see him reaching out with an open hand.

"Come. Come to your brother." He softly tells her.

All nervousness and frightening thoughts of him before, were now gone. Since now they shared each other's memories, it gave her a better understanding of him, that put her at ease and comfortable in his presence.

She helped herself up from the ground and slowly walks over to him, not breaking their gaze.

"Am I... the same kind as you?" She ask.

He takes a switch blade knife out from his pocket and cut his own wrist as blood pours out from his skin.

"Drink first." He tells her

She hesitate at the thought of it, so he wipes up some blood with his thumb and press it pass her lips for her to taste. The flavor hits her tongue, then proceeds to lick his blood stain thumb, enjoying the taste as she sucks on it in a lustful matter. He holds up his bloody wrist to her and she slowly takes in it her mouth, savoring the taste of his blood. They both slowy lower themselves until they was sitting on the ground as he held her gently in his arms as she rested against his chest and continued to suck the blood from his wrist.

Blood lust fills their eyes with the color of fire. He lower his head and bites her on the collarbone, avoiding her main blood vein so it doesn't kill her. She stops and leans her head back, holding his head with one hand as he drunk her blood and gripped her more tightly in his arms as it became orgasmic, between the both of them. He licks the blood that ran down her skin and stops to turn her head with his index finger and stares into her fiery eyes.

Seeing as they both still had blood on their lips, doing such a thing seem forbidden but also pleasurable. He takes her jawline between his thumb and index finger and kisses her lustful on the lips. Her heart skips a beat and kisses him back as they taste each other's blood. He pulls her closer to him as they deepen the kiss. She laid her hand on his chest, while her heart pounded faster. He feels this way too, but he pulls his lips away before his emotions gets out of control.

"I want more." She whispers.

He looked into her eyes, still seeing she was lusting for more blood. Maybe other desires... but blood none the less.

"...and you shall... but you must do me one last favor." He said.

He stands up with her in his arms and flys quickly out from the cave and over the city. The scenery around them flew past in a blur. Before she knew it, he laid her on the grassy ground of a park surrounded by trees and a sidewalk stretching out into the far distance, with moonlight shining through the leaves. She stood up and look all around in search of David, but couldn't find him anywhere in sight.

"Kill for me." David's voice whispered somewhere in the mist.

She was confuse until she saw another person walking in the distance on the sidewalk. It was a young man looking down on a lit up cell phone in his hand. Still having cravings for the taste of blood, she knew what she must do for herself and for David. She covered her eyes with her long hair and walked at a normal pace to the young man who looked up to see her. The young man stepped aside from her path but she turn and stopped in his presence.

"Can I help you?" The young man ask nervously.

She looks past her hair that coveredher face and frighten the young man when he saw her fiery eyes. He dropped his cell phone and ran in the opposite direction. Out of inscent, she jumps from a far distance and attacks him, knocking her victim to the ground. He tried to get away but her grip was overpowering. Grabbing his hair, she snaps his neck with one pulled and ended his life. She bites his neck with her newly fangs and drank his blood. It wasn't pleasurable as it was drinking it from David's but she finally quench her thirst. She stood up and wipe her mouth as she looked down at the corpse before.

"My sister." David's voice was closer from behind her.

She turned around to see him walking out from the shadows, stepping close to her.

"You are now the vampire that you should be." He push a strand of hair from her face, seeing no more lust in her eyes.

"This city is now in your hands." He saids.

"What about the body?" She ask.

"Bring it to me."

Doing as she was told, she picks up the dead body with ease and held it in her arms, bringing it closer to him. She looks up, seeing him now as her new leader, lover, and brother, who is willing to obey to.

"Like shadows in night... A vampire's work is never traced."

He said and laid one hand on the corpse's forehead and watch as the body she held slowly turn into black ash and crumbled in her arms, leaving only dust in her hands before it blew away in the wind. She looks down at her hands and then back up to see that David was gone once again. She looked all around her but they was no trace of him. She was completely alone. Moments later, still standing where he lefted her, sounds of foot steps was inching closer, but it was only another stranger. A second young man who look lost or confused. He saw her and walked up to her with hope in his eyes.

"Have you seen anyone here by any chance? It's my friend, you see. We was supposed to meet here."

In her mind, she knew the truth, but only told him a lie.

"No. I haven't seen anyone. She says

"Okay, thank you anyways."

The young man walks away, continuing down his path. She also made her way back home, missing David. Brother or not... was it so wrong that she fell in love him?

A week later...

She hears a knock on her door in the afternoon. She dosen't answer it until the voice on the other side shouts outloud.

"Rebecca! Rebecca, open up. It's me, Scott.

She opens the door to see him standing in the hall before her.

"Hi. May I come in? I need to have a word with you?" He ask.

She lets him in and shuts the door behind him.

"Would you like something drink?" She ask, walking toward the fridge.

"No. No, thank you... You haven't answer any of my calls so I stop by to tell you that you're being fired for not showing up to work anymore.

She showed no affection toward this at all, like it would anyone else, so she just blows it off with a quick wave of her hand, like it's nothing and sits cross legged in a kitchen chair.

"You don't care? Don't that seem to bother you?"

He said as he study her behavior, not expecting such a calm response. He notice how dark and chilly it was inside her apartment and saw the ridiculous amount bed sheets, towels and such, over the windows, letting no sunlight shine through.

"You've changed. You're not the same Rebecca I once knew." He said.

She smiles at his remark.

"How's everything between you and you're new girlfriend, Scott?"

He laughs silently to himself of how cool she was acting.

"It's going good... but lets not get sidetracke from the real discussion here. Why did you just suddenly quit your job without telling me?" He ask.

She shakes her head.

"No reason." She said as she reminded herself of David when he gave the same answer to her question when she first met him.

Suddenly a mental vision flashed before her. Seeing herself running fast down a dark alley way, chasing someone just before attacking them, hearing them screamed before they was giving a quick death with blood flowing onto the concrete. She suddenly snaps back to reality with Scott shouting at her.

"Rebecca? Rebecca? What's wrong?"

She holds her head and looks up at him with fright, having her first experience of seeing through David's eyes. Not knowing how to react or how to tell him what was actually wrong.

"You need to leave, now." She said.

"Rebecca, why? Tell me what's wrong!"

"Please. Just go. I'll talk to you later."

Without giving him any chance to speak anymore. She quickly escorts him and pushes him out, then locks the door.

Days past of staying mostly inside, studying of the internet when a brilliant idea from a vampire website saids to drink pomegranate juice and dark chocolate as a substitute for blood. The idea sounded crazy but it couldn't hurt. She takes a walk to the grocery store late at night and comes across a flyer about a missing person that was stabled on the side of a telephone pole. She recognized the individual photograph from her vision when David attack them. Since her and David was now one with each other, she only wonders what visions he might of saw through her eyes.

She makes it back to her apartment from the store with her listed ingredients and placed the juice and chocolate inside the fridge. She hears a knock on the door and opens it up to see Scott.

"Hey. Come in." She tells him.

"Thank you."

He walks in and remains silent.

"What made you decide to come back after how badly I reacted yesterday?"

"I wanted to check up on you to see how you was doing." He said.

"I'm doing fine."

Sounds of a familiar motorcycle roar outside her apartment balcony. Being after dark, she gose over and push the thick curtain to the side and steps out to the railing of the balcony and sees David sitting on his motorcycle. He takes the cigarette from behind his ear, into his mouth and lights it from a book of matches before tossing it high up in air, landing it near her balcony door. He gives her a crooked smile and roared up his motor before driving off down the road. She watches until she could no longer she him as he disappeared into the night. She walks over and picks up the book of matches and opens it, revealing a message...

"No matter the distance... You'll always be mine."

Scott walks up behind her, who notice the man on the motorcycle driving off.

"I don't know what you see in him, but like I told you. You're hotshot boyfriend is bad news. Stay away from him." He scolded.

She dosen't respond to him and keeps staring at the message written on the book of matches.

"Do you hear me, Rebecca?" He grab her attention.

"David is not not my boyfriend..."

She finally answered and turns around to look at Scott in the eye.

"...he's my brother."

He's become surprised by her response but quickly regained himself.

"I should've know it all along that you and him was in this together. But one thing I already did knew... I knew David was a vampire this whole time. That's why I warned you about him. I'm joining a group to hunt him down and to kill him... I wanted to protect you from David... I had special feelings for you, Rebecca... But now, it's too late. Me and my new clan will kill you too. That's why I came prepared. " He tells her.

She becomes angry at his threat and see something strapped to his belt and tears off the leather packing from his waist side before he could get ahold of it himself. She flips it open to see a wooden stake inside.

"Was you planning to kill me with this?" She ask.

He stood silently, watching her study the item in her hand.

An idea sprung to her mind. She forces him to hold the stake in his hand and points it toward her heart.

"Then go ahead, while you have the chance." She tells him.

"Do it!" She yells.

He hesitates, backing down on his thought of killing her, since he first came here. She takes his hand with the stake and press the tip harder, making it cut into her skin.

Seeing the blood soaking her shirt, he drops the stake from his hand and back away slowly into the living room. She lift the bloody spot on her shirt and lick it off. He saw her eyes change color and pointy fangs extended pass her lips. She slowly walks toward him as he walked backwards and trips over a coffee table and falls on the floor.

She looks down on him.

"Me and my brother will rule this world for centuries to come. We'll never grow old... We'll never die... and we'll feed on the blood of your grandchildren."

"F*ck you!" He saids

She jumps and attack him like a vicious animal until he was lying dead on the floor, draining the blood of her prey to the last drop, then vanished him into ashes.

As years gose by, she waits in Santa Carla for him to return, so she can reunite with her brother. In the wait, she gains followers and creates more vampires in her brother's honour. The disappearances in the city have not increased but it hasn't stop either. A balance between the mortals and immortals must remain. Since the start of her immortality, life have not been so kind to her, so she delves where he once lived, inside the cave. Even though David was no longer in the city, he never really left her in spirit. Occasionally she would see visions through his eyes of some actives.

Until one day, before going to sleep near the break of dawn, sounds of a familiar motorcycle could be heard from outside, she smile with excitement, knowing that her brother David have finally return home


End file.
